


Will You Comply, Paladin?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Electrocution, Imprisonment, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is captured and Haggar wont stop until he is her puppet.





	Will You Comply, Paladin?

Lance saw the witch before anyone else. He yelled a warning and then he felt a sharp pang in the back of his neck. Then he was falling, his vision growing dark.

When he awoke he was chained to a table, a gag tied around his mouth. The violet light burned and pierced his mind, and left him even more uneasy . He pulled at his restraints weakly, and they dug deeper into his limbs. Valiantly the paladin struggled weakly against his restraints and took in the blank room around him. Nothing to indicate his location, and most worryingly --his captor.

“Ah, finally awake, my young paladin.”

The voice sent chills down Lance’s spine. He knew it was Haggar’s, but he still didn’t want to believe he was really here. Hunk and the others would get him out, he knew they would.

“Will you comply?” Her voice was cold, like a dagger of ice ripping through his already anxious mind. She stepped forward, towards Lance, and in her hand, the teen saw a small knife.

“Or will I have to break you?” she asked herself with a small grin.

The boy clenched his jaw, bracing for the knife, but he was met with an electric shock that ripped through him, forcing him to cry out. His hands curled into fists and tears welled in his eyes. Just as suddenly the shock came it left, and it left him exhausted, as if he had just swam to the edge of the ocean and back. Haggar released his restraints, removed his gag, and placed the knife in his hand.

“Well, paladin, will you comply?” As her words left the air, a child was dragged into the room, they were kicking, screaming, and trying their hardest to get away. They had lilac colored skin and almost plum colored markings across their face. Lance could see their drying tear tracks, and the knife felt heavy in his hand.

“Will you comply,” The witch’s words were sharp, and each word was a clear order. Kill the child, or take the punishment. What else could she mean. What else could he do? He’d never be able to strike her and, with the guard holding the child escaping with the victim would be almost impossible. The teen looked at the child, and threw the knife to the floor.

Even without words his point was made clear, and Haggar glowered. “Paladin, should you not comply, we will find ways of making you.”

With those words, the child was shot by the guard, and Lance was shoved back onto the table, and knocked out with an even more powerful electric pulse.

\--

This went on for what felt like weeks to Lance, being shocked and then asked to stab someone, and he could feel his own will starting to crumble.

“Will you comply, paladin,” The witch’s words were laced with disgust, and the teen almost wanted to stab the prisoner, just to make the pain that was inflicted upon him stop. He had barley spoken throughout his time there, and even now, he couldn’t find words to describe the anger and disgust he had with himself, for wanting to harm the other prisoner. Lance dropped the knife and he sunk to his knees. He needed Hunk, he needed his best friend, he needed his lover, his support.

He heard the multiple shots and then he felt a burn in his right leg. He screamed, and grabbed the injured leg as he was being hauled up and back onto the table. “We will make you comply, Paladin.”

Lance shook his head and cried in pain, only to have screams burn out of his throat as the druid serving Haggar began to saw off his leg. Each pass of the blade lit his skin of fire and he couldn’t look away as blood pooled, dripping off the table.. His arms were restrained, along with his remaining leg. Lance could feel himself slipping away into dark bliss. “None of that paladin, we’d hate you to miss a moment” the crone sneered. She quickly injected him with a deep blue liquid that burned as it crept up his veins and made him stay awake.

As screams died down to wimpers, to hoarse whispers of pain, he begged to die, to disappear. But deep down he knew he couldn’t do that to Hunk, or Pidge, or Shiro, or even Keith.

As the pain slowly morphed into numbness, The witch stabbed something into the wound, and he arched off the table with a hoarse scream. Lance felt more pain for a few seconds, before his body gave in, and he blacked out.

\--

It had been a few days and Lance had seen nothing of Haggar. The paladin wondered if she left him to go insane with the silence around him. When he first awoke and saw that his leg had been replaced with a robotic one, he wanted to rip it off and just have a stump, but he soon realized that even if he could rip it off, he would cause more damage to himself then if he left it.

He absently wondered if this was what Shiro went through when he was captured. The door opened and Lance scrambled to the corner of the room. Haggar and a guard entered. She looked pleased with herself. “Paladin, will you comply?”

Lance saw the knife and he shrank away from it. Even if he was in pain, he couldn’t inflict it on the lives of the innocent. “N-no.” The only word he had ever been saying, his word of defiance. That word cost him so much at times.

Haggar scowled. “You don’t have a choice.”

With those words Lance felt his control of his own body leave. He couldn’t even open his mouth to scream and yell. He marched forward, knife in hand, and he stopped, wavering before the prisoner. Lance refused to harm him, he wouldn’t spill the blood of a bystander. Even with his refusal to, his body defied him not even biting his tongue until it bled could stop his limbs from compliance. He lunged forward and plunged the knife into the prisoner’s heart.

Seconds later he gained control of his body again. The knife dropped from numb fingers and he vomited--bile, spit, and blood., scrambling away from the body. Lance was disgusted, and he curled up on himself, before he slowly fell asleep.

The next time he awoke he was in armor, and he was standing next to a guard, he could feel that he wasn’t in control and he wanted to break out of his bondage. He wasn’t going to be their puppet.

When he saw Hunk in the arena, Lance felt his heart drop. “Lance!” the larger teen yelled, he sounded slightly confused, but relieved. Lance gained a small bit of control, and he shook his head slightly. Lance wanted to cry. The witch was forcing him to murder his best friend , and he couldn’t bring his heart to even think about living after.

He stalked forward, and Hunk rushed forward, pulling him up into a hug. “Oh, my god, you’re still alive…” he sounded relieved. Lance breathed in his sent before he took the small knife in his hand and pressed it against Hunk’s back weakly, as the thing controlling him became stronger. “I’m sorry, Hunk.”

“For what?” he sounded concerned and Lance felt tears slip from his own eyes.

“For everything.” He pulled the knife from behind Hunk and plunged it into his own chest. “I love you…” he whispered before is life drained out of him.


End file.
